lemonade mouth summertastic!
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: a squeal to the l.m. break up: it's been two months, and the band is stronger than ever, but what happens when there is new problems stacked upon new drama? or maybe a new family, or look or location? find out how lemonade mouth keeps this summer summertastic. plz read and review.
1. summertastic!

V.O. OLIVIA:" poets, geniuses, revolutionaries!" ( olivia was writing to her dad.) " dad, almost every letter i send to you i have these three words, but why? is it because of our songs that we write? or the music that we play?

well whatever it is i'm glad to be a part of it. have you ever herd the phrase writer's block? well i last summer that's what me and the band had... WRITER'S BLOCK!

last summer had big drama to the band, and most of it involves around families, and images, and even locations! thats what happened to each and everyone of us, and it's funny how two problems can solve each other out, ok let me start from the very beginning... the beginning of SUMMERTASTIC!"

* * *

" what?" mo said as she closed her locker door

" summertastic! it's a word i made up today in honor of our last day of school." stella said with a grin on her face, olivia and mo didn't know what to think.

" ha, don't be bothered mo i mean ever since stella and charlie has been dating, our rebel girl has become... rainbows and unicorns." olivia said as the three girls were walking down the hall.

" as if! i have not lost my rebel touch... i've been just using it on more... productive things." stells said.

" sure, anyway how long have you two been dating?" mo asked.

" two months, and you know what charlie did on our anniversary? well he woke me up at the middle of the night and sung to me! eekkk! isn't it so romantic?" stella asked her friends.

" totally." mo and olivia said at the same time, before heading to class.

* * *

WEN'S POV:

i know i used to say that language arts class wasn't my favorite but now i got a new point of view. i've been getting better grades since i did that talent show, and i gained a new friend...ray. man that dude is so cool, he is like the recreation of neil pattrick harris or...someone with blonde hair.

" yo, ray me and the band are meeting up after school you want to join?" i said to him.

" sure, this summer is going to be epic!" ray said. as the bell ringed and class started.

* * *

CHARLIE'S POV:

wow i cannot believe it, when that clock strikes three... i will be a sophomore... now i know in high school the kids here will say goodbye to their friends, tear up old notes or sign yearbooks but for me it's different.

i finally have a real purpose and not just lemonade mouth...stella... she's everything to me, she's pretty, smart( at least i think that.) independent... why am i scared for! i mean stells did chose me...maybe im scared because she is independent. yea! i mean most guys with girlfriends are manly, and i mean really manly! take a look at scott, he can knock the daylights out of someone. or how about wen, i bet olivia likes him because he's tough.

i need something new, something that would make me stronger, and independent, so that way stella would never break up with me. wow i think i just found my summer goal.

* * *

SCOTT'S POV:

" i've been accepted!" i said looking at the paper again. this was the tenth time i looked at the paper to make sure it was right and it was. i just got accepted to a private soccer school in ohio, and they want me to join next year! what would mo say? she might be happy for me, or maybe really, really mad. uh, got to shake that feeling outta my head.

what do you say to your girlfirend that your going to ohio two months after they got back together? this is a really big break for me i mean soccer is my all time sport!... ok plan i just take her out on a romantic date and tell her about the acceptance letter but not tell her that i'll have to leave next year, good right?

i know it's crummy but i have no other choice, but i hope she'll be okay with long distance.

hey i feel likes forth period has gone by for like five hours... what time is it? i look over to charlie who was staring at the wall and i look around the room and it looks like every one in my class is staring at that wall, so i stared at it too.

oh my 15 seconds before three o' clock!

ten seconds...

nine...

eight...

seven...

six...

five...

four...

three...

two...

" SUMMER!" everyone yelled and threw their papers...

summer has finally begun!

* * *

**A/N : and that was the first chapter of summertastic... now i realized that i kinda made this like high school musical, think about it.**

**well i have a lot of planing to do for this story and i'm having strong feelings about it... this can get me out of my slump for the wen and gorgie adventure which i will be fixing by the way.**

**anyway this story will have more drama and more songs... ok i haven't decided on the songs yet but i will**

**please,please,please review i want your opinion on this story. thanks for reading!**


	2. pizza with a side order of plans?

RAY'S POV:

after the bell rang it was finally summer! me and wen walked out of the school doors to where the band is.

" so where do you want to go to eat?" olivia said as she kissed wen.

" hey i don't care where we go lets just pick a place." mo said.

" marios?" charlie asked.

" no not marios all they sell is mexican food, and i'm not in the mood right now." stella said.

" mcdonalds?" scott suggested. but olivia shook her head.

" come on scott everyone know mcdonalds isn't good anymore, how about bugger king?" olivia asked.

" isn't bugger king just like mickeyd's?" wen asked.

" come on guys we do this every time when we go out to eat i'm starving, lets just pick a place!" mo complained.

" donte's ?" charlie asked. everyone nodded in agreement and we headed to the pizzeria.

* * *

**at the pizzeria...**

_" so what are the plans for this summer?" olivia asked. all of us just looked at each other and shrugged.  
_

_" we could put on a performance like we did at the talent show, you know a mash-up between lemonade mouth and mudslide crush." charlie suggested._

_" you know what that's not half bad, i mean everyone loved us at that talent show, but one question... who will write the songs?" i said_

_" well we'll write them together, how about each of us write a song and we'll see how it goes." stella said, everyone nodded in agreement. i noticed that wen wasn't really talking._

_" anything wrong bro? you haven't said anything since we got here." i said to wen._

_" ah, i'm fine ray, it's really something i shouldn't get into." wen said._

_" well...tell us." olivia said grabbing wen's hand._

_" ok for a couple of nights now sydney hasn't been herself, and me and gorgie keep hearing her in the bathroom, it sound like she's throwing up, like she ate some food poisoning or something." wen said._

_" have you talked to your dad about it?" olivia asked._

_" yea i did but he keeps on saying the same thing 'it's nothing'! i'm really worried." wen said._

_" well i'm sure she'll be fine, sydeny is strong." stella said as she bit down on her pizza._

_" anyway...scott anything new?" mo asked. i saw him almost choking on his pizza._

_" um,uh, nothing...nothing ...new...so stella and charlie is dating right new love birds in the family." scott said nervously. something serious is going on here, and i can tell it ain't good. _

_ we all finished our pizza and said goodbye and we decided on meeting again tomorrow afternoon to work on the concert. _

_but i still feel as if something is wrong...i have to find out, i mean i know i'm not a member of the band but i'm a friend, so friends stick together right?_

_i know i'll plan a all fun week just for lemonade mouth, yea! we can do stuff we never did when we all became famous, i better get home and start planning because by next week it's going to be a non-stop summer!_

* * *

**A/N: yes! second chapter i know it's short but think of it as first chapter number 2, this is like the starting problems lemonade mouth have to face. remember to review, i want your opinion on this story. until next time peace out!**


End file.
